


we could work, i guess

by connorthegoner



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, also i should probably add, and fluffy hair tyler, and its basically twinks and punks, and josh is panro pansex!!!!, and stupid, everyone else is present time, it's a lovely couple in my head, josh has patches on his jean jackets, really gay, this is like 2004 ryan, tyler is biro ace!!, tyler's rly indie and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is this sweet lil flower boy and josh is this punk douche bag and idk what i'm doing anymore just read it please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is! probably shit! but ya know i've had this au in my head for a while and someone's gotta write it. lemme know if i should post the second chapter!!

Josh is an asshole. I just thought I should get that out of the way, just incase you're confused. He's a one night stand, he's at every party, he fucks anything with a pulse, and he never gets caught when skipping. He sucks. 

Tyler is sweet. Tyler likes the Killers and wears florals. He doesn't drink, he's got no sex drive, and always smiles at people.

And something about him has caught Josh's eye. 

Now, this is normal for Josh. He usually targets someone new, gets what he wants, and then leaves. He's not a lovey dovey relationship type guy. 

But Tyler? Really? The guy who lends him pencils and doesn't complain when Josh doesn't return them?

Brendon's noticed it too. Josh was sneaking glances at the indie kid in the back. Brendon snorted and bumped his arm. His raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Flower Boy, really?'

Josh shrugged. It was useless, the kid has probably never even been on a date, let alone made out with someone. But, ya know, there's a first time for everything. 

After class Brendon was all over him about it. "Dude, really? What do you want out of it, a flower crown?"

"Oh, fuck off, Mr. I've-got-a-crush-on-the-fifth-Beatle," Josh retaliated. 

The two headed outside to smoke, which they usually did at lunch. Kids usually sat outside during the fall while it was still decent outside. That included Tyler and his friends, lucky for Josh. 

Pete tossed his lighter at Brendon. Brendon cought it. "Guess who's got eyes for Tyler?" Brendon asked as soon as they got within talking distance. Josh pushed Brendon and scoffed. 

Pete looked at Josh, blew out smoke and laughed. "No fucking way."

Josh rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna win there, Joshie?" Pete asked. 

"Exactly what I said," Brendon added. "Shouldn't he ask him to Dallon's party? Show him what fun looks like?"

Pete reacted like that was the best idea in the world. "Dude! Do it now!" 

"Fuck no!" Josh answered.

"I'll do it. I'll ask him to bring his friends, too," Pete said, earning a laugh from Brendon. Pete had had eyes on Tyler's friend Patrick this week. He was determined. 

"No, I'll do it," Josh said. He looked over at Tyler and his little circle and sighed. "Fuck you guys."

Josh went over to the boy sitting in the grass. For some reason there was a butterfly in his stomach. How the fuck did that get there?

Tyler's friend Ryan saw Josh walking over, perked up, and then whispered in Tyler's ear. Tyler glanced up at Josh, then rolled his eyes with a small smile. Josh found it cute. The butterfly kept jumping around. 

"Hey," Josh said when he got there. Tyler kept playing with a blade of grass. Ryan nudged him. Tyler looked up. 

"Oh, hi."

"Can I sit?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded. He continued on his piece of grass. 

Josh sat cross legged next to the boy, inbetween him and Patrick. He could tell Brendon and Pete were laughing their asses off. 

"I like your hair," Josh commented. Ryan was stunned, as was Patrick. Josh Dun, in the flesh, actually being nice. 

Tyler gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Josh smiled to himself. The butterflies had multiplied. Stop that. 

"So, uh, there's this party on Friday," Josh started. Stop, he's good at this. He doesn't get butterflies. What the fuck is going on. "Are you going?" 

Tyler looked up. "Oh, I don't go to parties," Tyler replied with a shake of his head. Ryan rolled his eyes at how ignorant his friend was. 

"Well, I meant-" Josh stuttered. 

"He means he wants you to go with him, idiot," Ryan told Tyler. Josh's face flushed. 

"Oh! Really? Can I bring friends?" Tyler asked, suprised. A party? Really?

"Yeah, of course," Josh replied. 

Tyler looked at Ryan, who frantically shook his head in response. "Will Brendon be there?" Tyler asked sweetly. Ryan hit him. 

Josh cought on, and smiled side ways. "Yeah, he will." Ryan groaned. "And, uh, he'll be looking for you," he added. He watched Ryan's eyes widen. 

"I'll see you on Friday?" Josh asked Tyler. 

Tyler nodded. "I guess, yeah."

"I told you he liked you," Someone whispered as Josh stood and left. 

Now, I beg of you, please don't think Tyler is some indie snob who hates parties because they're too mainstream. He's just incredibly anxious about the whole interaction thing. And he doesn't like beer. At all. 

"Alright, it's settled," Josh said as he returned to his friends. "Him and Ryan are coming."

"And Patrick?" Pete asked. 

"Dunno, probably," Josh replied. Pete grinned. 

Josh lit a cigarette and kept quiet the rest of lunch. Friday was in two days, and he had to figure out what to do about these butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're at the party and ryden could not be gayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i figured it out!!!! nice!!!!!!

Josh called Brendon at about 8, an hour before the party was supposed to start. 

"Hey, what's up?" Brendon said when he picked up the phone. Josh was pacing. 

"Dude, somethings wrong with me," Josh replied. His stomach kept fluttering around at the thought of the party. He liked parties! He never got nervous! What the fuck!

"Like what, are you sick or something?"

"No, man! It's just, I've got like butterflies or some shit."

"Oh, no," Brendon replied, a laugh in the back of his throat. "Oh, Joshua."

"What? What?"

"Out of all the people to crush on, you pick Tyler Joseph? The fucking preacher's kid who plays with flowers?"

"I don't get crushes, Brendon!" Josh yelled, almost defensively. 

"Josh, calm down. Crushes end. You'll get over it," Brendon assured him. "You'll be better with some beer in your system."

Josh nodded and let out a breath. "Yeah, you're right."

-

He wasn't right. 

The second that indie loving son of a bitch walked in with his two friends Josh's heart was in his throat. Joshua Dun, get your fucking shit together we are the confident one here I swear to fucking God-

"Joooooosh," Brendon drew out happily. "Look who's here!"

Josh glared at his friend. Brendon lead the three into the kitchen where Pete and Josh were, drinking vodka and gatorade from solo cups. Ah, highschool. 

"Want a drink?" Pete offered to the group. Ryan and Patrick accepted, Tyler didn't. 

"You don't drink?" Josh asked Tyler. 

Tyler shrugged. "I never tried it."

Josh tilted his cup towards Tyler. "Wanna try?" 

Tyler took the cup tentatively, glancing up at Josh. He raised it to his lips, took a small sip, and cringed. "Oh, God," he said in disgust. Josh laughed and took back his cup. 

"Yeah, it doesn't really taste that good," Josh laughed. Tyler was still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Then Josh got an idea. 

"Do you want to try something sweeter?" Josh asked. Tyler looked hesitant. "You'll like it, I promise."

Josh scrounged around in the fridge and thakfully found some lemonade. He filled up a cup a little more than halfway and put a tiny bit of vodka in. Should do the trick. 

Josh presented it to Tyler with a grin. Tyler took it politely and took a sip. To his amazement, it wasn't gross. 

"You look nice," Josh commented. Tyler blushed a bit when he looked down at his shirt. 

"Oh, thank you! You, uh- you look really pretty too," Tyler replied. 

"Pretty?" Josh laughed. Tyler's face flushed even darker. "You're pretty too, Tyler."

Tyler ducked his head and had squinty eyes from smiling. "Stop," he mumbled. 

Josh laughed again. This boy was adorable. 

They went through multiple cups, punk kids rolling their eyes when another song from the top 20s played. Why did they even go to these parties?

Tyler was now even slightly tipsy for the first time in his life. He slowly swayed to the music as Ryan was off somewhere with Brendon and Patrick was ranting about how good this one girl looked and how she shouldn't be getting any shit for wearing a crop top, Pete agreeing entirely. 

Josh, now almost completely shitfaced, came up in whispered in Tyler's ear, "Come with me." Tyler almost panicked and looked at Patrick, hoping his friend would stop in his rant to notice. He didn't. 

Tyler obeyed and followed Josh into this really dark room. His palms got clammy and his breathing picked up. 

Josh closed the door and sat on the bed. Tyler kept standing. "C'mere," Josh slurred. Tyler took slow steps before sitting next to Josh on the bed. Josh laughed once, eyes drooping lazily. "You're cute."

"Josh, I-" Tyler started. He didn't want to be here. He was cut off by drunk lips. 

Hot tears blinked out of Tyler's eyes and he started breathing heavy. Josh opened his eyes and broke apart the kiss. "Tyler?" 

Tyler kept hyperventilating. He couldn't do kisses oh God not yet not yet please-

"Tyler?" Josh asked again quietly. He wiped at one of Tyler's tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm- I'm sorry," Tyler said through gulps of air. 

Josh definitely didn't get what ws going on. They had just been kissing? Did he hurt him?

"I- I just, I'm-" Tyler stuttered. Josh kept listening. He didn't shush him. "I'm, so scared of stuff like this, and, and I know you really like stuff like this, and, and I kind of think I like you, Josh, and you, you don't," Tyler kept breathing heavy. 

"What are you scared of?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know!" Tyler exclaimed. He didn't! He didn't know! "I-I need to leave."

"Wait, Tyler-" Josh said as Tyler got up and ran for the door. Did he do something wrong?

Tyler walked out crying. Patrick saw him and dropped whatever he was talking about quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Tyler shook. 

"I-I, can we go home?" Tyler stuttered, sniffing. 

"Of course," Patrick said softly. "Did Josh hurt you?" He asked, a bit of anger at the back of his throat. 

Tyler shook his head. "No-no, he just," Tyler paused. "He kissed me," he said quieter. Patrick took a breath. He understood. 

"Come on, let's go find Ryan," Patrick said calmly, escorting him away, leaving Pete. 

Josh stumbled out of the room a second later looking for Tyler. What did he do?

"Hey, what did you do to Tyler?" Pete asked him. 

"I don't- I don't know, I didn't really do anything." Josh was extremely confused, and worried, to be honest. Then Josh spotted Tyler out of the corner of his eye. "Tyler!"

Tyler turned his head, face still streaked with tears. His eyes widened and he hid a bit behind Patrick. Patrick looked at Tyler and then over at Josh. Josh watched them exchange a few words before Patrick grabbed Ryan away from Brendon and they headed out the door. 

Josh stood for a minute, still too drunk out of his mind to truly get what was going on. 

He tried to shake it off by drinking more vodka, which helped a little, I'll admit it. 

In the morning he was on Brendon's floor. His eyes hurt when he looked at the light and his head pounded. 

Brendon was snoring on his queen bed that the fucker never shared. He knew Pete was on the other side probably having a wet dream. 

A typical Saturday, really. 

Josh pushed himself up and rubbed at the throb in his head. He yawned and went for his phone. He had to talk to someone. Was it Jordan? Mark maybe?

He scrolled through twitter for a minute until he remembered. Tyler. Tyler was crying. Over something he had done. Josh's stomach twisted. He had to apologize. 

The problem here was that Josh didn't have Tyler's number. Or know anything about him, really. 

He knew Brendon had Ryan's number, though. 

Josh got up from the ground, head still throbbing violently. He snatched Brendon's phone off his nightstand. He didn't know the password, no, but he had Brendon's thumbprint. 

Josh grabbed Brendon's hand and pressed his thumb to the phone. Brendon could sleep through armagedon. 

The phone unlocked. Josh scrolled through Brendon's contacts until he saw 'Ryan❤️'. He rolled his eyes before calling the number. And a few streets over and a couple houses down, there were three boys in a blue walled bedroom. One was sleeping soundly, quietly mummbling. The two others were sitting up, Patrick gushing about Pete and his scruff and Tyler listening with sleepy eyes. They both heard a quiet buzzing. They looked around the bed until Tyler located the source. Ryan's phone. "Patrick," Tyler whispered. He held up Ryan's phone to show his friend. "Look who's calling." Patrick covered his face with his hand. Tyler picked up the phone, Patrick giggling beside him, completely ready to talk about Ryan and jow inlove he was. "Hello?" Tyler asked brightly. "Tyler?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i keep it going??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay and Cute

Tyler had the phone pressed against his ear, completely ready to chat with Brendon about how Ryan is totally in love with him. "Hello?" He said, Patrick still giggling. 

"Tyler?" The phone responded. Tyler's eyes widened. He put his hand over it. 

"It's Josh!" He stage-whispered. Patrick's eyes got wider. 

"Tyler?" Josh asked again. Tyler panicked. 

"What-what do I do, do I hang up?" Tyler spit out at Patrick. 

"No, don't hang up!" Patrick whisper-yelled back. 

"What do I do!?"

"Talk to him!" Patrick encouraged, a bit above a whisper. 

"No! You talk to him!!" Tyler responded, thrusting the phone at Patrick. 

"No, how is this gonna help?"

"I don't know- just-"

"Tyler, what am I supposed to- hi!" Patrick said, putting the phone up to his ear. 

"Who is this?" Josh asked. He had heard Tyler, he was pretty sure. He started making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew how to work Brendon's coffee machine. 

"It's, uh, it's Patrick," Patrick replied. He kept glaring at Tyler. Tyler started biting his nails. 

"Oh, hey, Patrick," Josh said. He flinched as his feet touched the cold tile floor. "Is Tyler there?"

"Um, yes." Tyler looked at him. 'What are you doing??' "No! no, I mean, no, he, uh," Patrick struggled for words. 

"Can you tell him I apologize?" Josh interrupted. Patrick stopped. 

"You apologize?" Patrick asked. Tyler crumpled his eyebrows. "For what?" 

"For, uh, for kissing him, or whatever. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable." Josh searched around in the cupboards for the coffee. 

"Oh. Wow." Patrick took the phone away from his ear. "He apologized for kissing you," He told Tyler. Tyler stopped biting his fingers. 

"Really?" Patrick nodded. 

"Hello?" Josh's voice asked. 

"Hey, uh, one second," Patrick said. He held out the phone to Tyler without saying anything. Tyler shook his head. Patrick held it out farther. 

Tyler took it and put it up to his ear. "Um, hi."

"Hey," Josh said. Tyler could hear his smile. 

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night," Tyler said. He looked down at his frayed pajama bottoms and twisted them between his fingers. 

"No, it's alright," Josh responded. "I'm sorry I made you cry." 

"No, you didn't, don't worry about it," Tyler said. He was going to explain before Josh stopped him. 

"Wanna talk about it over coffee sometime?" Josh asked. Tyler's heart skipped a beat. 

Ryan had now woken up with an awful case of bed head and a yawn. 

"Is that my phone?" Ryan mummbled. Patrick shushed him loudly. 

"I would love to," Tyler replied, a tiny smile on his lips. 

"Perfect. I'll see you on Monday, Tyler."

"I'll see you, Josh."

Josh hung up. He held the phone in his hands with a small smile on his lips. He had scored a date with Tyler. 

Tyler held the phone for a second with a smile on his face. His friends bubbled with questions. He had been asked on a date with Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to start making these longer
> 
> also like ,, how often do you guys want me to update?? bc like i've got a few chapters done so ,, yeah lemme know

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think??


End file.
